battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spin Orbiting Force
Spin Orbiting Force (occasionally mistakenly referred to as Super Orbiting Force) was a middleweight robot built by Mike Winter as part of the Robot Action League. It competed in the first two seasons of BattleBots. For Season 1.0 the robot was a robot in shape similar to Tentoumushi minus the ladybug and instead armed with a circular saw on an arm. This robot made it to the semifinals of Season 1.0 before losing to Hazard. It returned for Season 2.0 as Space Operations Force. It was the same design, but instead of the saw, it was armed with a lifting arm. This version of the robot lost its first fight, and the robot was retired afterwards. Robot History Season 1.0 After receiving a first round bye, Spin Orbiting Force was already in the middleweight quarterfinals, where it faced Blade Runner. In the beginning of the match, both robots were moving around the BattleBox and Blade Runner started spinning around the arena hazards. While a set of killasws was producing smoke, Spin Orbiting Force chased Blade Runner around the BattleBox and Blade Runner got itself caught on the killsaws. Spin Orbiting Force was caught underneath by Blade Runner and was pushed around the BattleBox. Spin Orbiting Force almost caught Blade Runner with its saw after Blade Runner got too close to Spin Orbiting Force. Spin Orbiting Force started pushing a spinning Blade Runner around the BattleBox. After being caught again, Spin Orbiting Force was pushed around the BattleBox again by Blade Runner, which got caught on Spin Orbiting Force's frame and then backed into the killsaws. Spin Orbiting Force got its spinning saw into the right axle of Blade Runner's, wheel but Blade Runner escaped. Both robots collide into each other and the time ran out shortly after. Spin Orbiting Force won on a close 5-4 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Hazard. As soon as the buzzer sounded, Spin Orbiting Force rushed out of its square toward Hazard and stopped Hazard's blade from reaching full speed. Hazard quickly attempted to retreat to get its blade up to full speed, but Spin Orbiting Force stayed hot on its trail. The two bots drove around for a few seconds and then Spin Orbiting Force made a move. It charged Hazard, but missed and became wedged under the spike strip. Spin Orbiting Force tried desperately to get free but Hazard began attacking, hitting it full force with its blade, knocking a motor off of Spin Orbiting Force and incapacitating its saw. Hazard then drove around and attempted to wedge Spin Orbiting Force even further into the spikes. After an off-kilter hit, Hazard accidentally freed Spin Orbiting Force from the spikes. Hazard then hit Spin Orbiting Force with its wedge and drove it into the spikes once more. The match once again became a shoving match with Hazard slamming Spin Orbiting Force into the arena walls. After one particular slam, Spin Orbiting Force became stuck on the spikes yet again but it managed to free itself. The bots spent the rest of the time driving around and Hazard got one last smash before the time ran out. Hazard won on a 7-2 judge's decision and Spin Orbiting Force was eliminated from the tournament. Spin Orbiting Force wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the end, Hazard was declared the winner of the middleweight rumble and Spin Orbiting Force lost overall. Season 2.0 Space Operations Force's first and only match in Season 2.0 was against Turbo. At the start of the match, Turbo started spinning up to speed and both robots went to the middle of the BattleBox. After both robots were moving around each other, Turbo was able to make contact with Space Operations Force's lifting arm. Both robots got launched from the impact and Space Operations Force's lifting arm was incapacitated. The match continued and Turbo got in a few more damaging hits, but Space Operations Force was still moving. Due to internal chain failure, Turbo's translational motion was hindered towards the end of the match. Turbo won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Space Operations Force was eliminated from the tournament. Space Operations Force wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It performed well as it won overall along with Instigator and both robots returned for the middleweight royal rumble. Unfortunately, Space Operations Force stopped moving early into the rumble and was pushed toward the spike strip. In the end, Deadblow was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Space Operations Force lost overall. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "Packing a pulverizing punch, arm yourself to applaud for SUPER ORBITING FORCE!" "He's mean, foul tempered, deranged, dangerous and quite often, unpleasant to be around, but don't let that stop you from giving some love to SUPER ORBITING FORCE!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Wisconson